We Are One
by Hikaripaw
Summary: Lauren is about to started her Pokémon journey, and has to construct a team that will be her friends through thick and thin. Will she be able to handle the challenges through the Kanto region?


I zoomed past my house on my bike, and turned around and waved goodbye to my mom.

"Bye Mom!" I shouted, still turned around on my bike.

"Bye Lauren! Call me when you get to Professor Oak's lab!" She hollered, and waved both of her hands with a huge smile.

"Yep! I'll call after I ge— Whoa!" My bike swerved and I turned forward again, and tried to steady myself out, but instead I saw the dirt road coming toward my face.

I heard the noise of rocks and metal colliding as my body and bike met the dirt. "Ow." I mumbled as pulled my body out from under my bike. I watched the front wheel spin for a moment, then turned my attention to my body. Nothing too bad; just some scrapes on my legs, mostly on my left leg's side. There was a bit of blood on my elbow, and there was some peeling skin on my side. Stupid rocks!

Standing up, I picked up my bike and turned around to see my mom running at me with a worried expression.

"I'm fine! Just some scrapes." I said, getting back on my bike.

"Are you sure? You didn't break anything? Is there any blood?" She said in a very concerned tone.

"You over react too much. I'm okay, trust me. I gotta go get my Pokémon before anyone else takes them! I wanna have the first pick." I said, speeding off on my bike again— paying attention this time.

It would probably take me five more minutes to get there; I didn't live very far from the Professor's lab. Thoughts of the three most common starter Pokémon ran through my head, trying to decide which one to choose.

Charmander, a fire type Pokémon, was bound to have a lot of power, right? The first thing I thought of when I heard "fire" was "power." They evolved into Charmeleons then Charizards, which were bound to be power houses from what I've heard. I had seen them fight before on the TV when they televised the Pokémon League, too.

Then there was Squirtle. They're really cute Pokémon! When you lay your eyes on one, you would just want to hug it. Water types are supposed to be majestic and beautiful, and that made me think they wouldn't be power full. Though, Wartortles and Blastoises looked really scary and like they could pack a punch!

Lastly, there was Bulbasaur, the grass type. They were not the cutest Pokémon compared to Squirtle, but they were still cute. I think they wouldn't be very strong, since grass is mostly associated with being calm and peaceful. I hadn't really seen a Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, or Venusaur battle before so I was unsure.

Gah! They are all awesome from what I've seen and heard! So hard to choose! Still comparing and contrasting the three, I rode on up the road, seeing Professor Oak's lab. My smile got huge, and I tried to bike faster. Upon getting closer, I saw there was somebody else's bike there. I tried to go faster, but I think I already pushed my bike to the limit on it's speed.

I quickly got off, and let my bike lean against the building. Running inside the building, I stopped when I saw Oak and some other kid talking.

"I'm here for my Pokémon!" I said excitedly.

"Oh, hello ... Lauren, right? Come over here if you would." Professor Oak spoke with a gesture. I walked over to the table the two were standing at and frowned when I only saw two Pokéballs.

"Which one got taken?" I asked, trying to hide my slight disappointment.

"Ethan over there took Charmander." Professor Oak said, pointing to a boy with dark hair and glasses who waved for a short moment.

"Yo." He said, and I looked down at the Pokéball in his hand.

"Hi." I responded, and turned back to the Professor. "Can I take a look at the Pokémon?"

Nodding, he took both Pokéballs, and two red beams came out, and soon a Squirtle and Bulbasaur appeared. They were both cool looking!

"This is going to be hard too choose," I commented aloud to myself. The Squirtle stood with confidence, and it seemed to have fire burning in it's eyes, eager and ready for a battle. The Bulbasaur didn't seem as itching for a battle. There was a small, tiny ember residing in his eyes. I guessed it was shy, and not very used to interacting with humans.

"Bulbasaur," I said getting a big goofy smile on my face, "I choose you." I bent down to him and stroked it's head, and flashed a smile to the Squirtle, trying to tell it that the next trainer that comes through will give it a home.

"Very well. Here is Bulbasaur's Pokéball." Professor Oak said and handed be the red and white ball.

"Thank you so much! I can't wait to start my journey with my new friend. Can I use your phone, please?" I asked, and he nodded and pointed over to a phone.

I picked up Bulbasaur, and walked over to the phone, and sat down on a chair, then dialed my mom's number. Soon a picture of her popped up, and she was smiling.

I held my Pokémon up to show her, "I got Bulbasaur!" I exclaimed.

"I can see. Have you battled with him yet?" she asked.

Shaking my head no I responded, "There's this one kid here and if stays around longer I'm hoping I get the chance to battle his Charmander."

"Well you better go before he leaves. You know where Viridian City is, right?" My mom asked.

"Yep. I have my map. Love you." I said and clicked off the phone, then put Bulbasaur on the ground, and started to walk towards Ethan. I made sure my new Pokémon was following me before I walked faster, then poked his shoulder.

He turned around and I said, "Ethan, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"


End file.
